gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sentai Legend Wars
is an iOS/Android app game released to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series, uniting all Sentai Teams from the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to the incumbent Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. As said in Super Sentai Legend Wars official page (http://sslw.bn-ent.net/), the first 10000 users to pre-register this game will receive Zyuoh The World as a prize after they download the game. The game is now available to download. Super Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Himitsu Sentai Gorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Battle Fever J in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denziman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Denshi Sentai Denziman Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle V in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dai Sentai Goggle V Kagaku Sentai Dynaman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dengeki Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujin Sentai Jetman Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Mirai Sentai Timeranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Red Fire Squad Dekaranger with SWAT Mode.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Yellow SWAT Mode Mahou Sentai Magiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed GoGo Sentai Boukenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger with Super GekiRed Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with KyoryuShinkenGreen in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Kyoryu ShinkenGreen Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super ShinkenPink in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super Super ShinkenPink Tensou Sentai Goseiger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger Super GoseiRed with Goseigers.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger with Super Gosei Red Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with Gokai Christmas Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters with Red Buster Powered Custom & Blue Buster Powered Custom Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with KyoryuRed Carnival in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger All Kyoryuger.png|All 10 Kyoryugers. Ressha Sentai ToQger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Ressha Sentai ToQger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger SSLW choaoiblue.PNG|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger with AkaNinger Chozetsu & AoNinger Chozetsu Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Gorilla SSLW Zyuoh Whale.PNG|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Whale Uchu Sentai Kyuranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Uchu Sentai Kyuranger SuperSkill Gorenger AkaRenger SuperSkill.png AkaRenger 2 SuperSkill.png AoRenger SuperSkill.png MomoRenger SuperSkill.png Gorenger SuperSkill.png VariBlune SuperSkill.png JAKQ Big One SuperSkill.png SpadeAce SuperSkill.png Battle Fever J BattleJapan SuperSkill.png BattleCossack SuperSkill.png BattleFrance SuperSkill.png Battle Fever Robo SuperSkill.png Denziman DenziRed SuperSkill.png Denziman SuperSkill.png Sun Vulcan VulEagle SuperSkill.png Sun Vulcan SuperSkill.png GoggleV GoggleRed SuperSkill.png GoggleYellow SuperSkill.png Dynaman DynaRed SuperSkill.png Bioman RedOne SuperSkill.png Changeman ChangeDragon SuperSkill.png ChangeGriffon SuperSkill.png ChangeMermaid SuperSkill.png Flashman Red Flash SuperSkill.png Maskman Red Mask SuperSkill.png Liveman Red Falcon SuperSkill.png Turboranger Red Turbo SuperSkill.png Fiveman FiveRed SuperSkill.png Jetman Red Hawk SuperSkill.png Black Condor SuperSkill.png Zyuranger TyrannoRanger SuperSkill.png Armed TyrannoRanger SuperSkill.png PteraRanger SuperSkill.png DragonRanger SuperSkill.png Dairanger Ryuuranger SuperSkill.png Kirinranger SuperSkill.png Kibaranger SuperSkill.png Kakuranger NinjaRed SuperSkill.png NinjaWhite SuperSkill.png Ohranger OhGreen SuperSkill.png KingRanger SuperSkill.png Ohranger SuperSkill.png Carranger Red Racer SuperSkill.png Megaranger Gingaman GingaRed SuperSkill.png GingaBlue SuperSkill.png GingaPink SuperSkill.png GoGoFive GoRed SuperSkill.png GoYellow SuperSkill.png Timeranger TimeRed SuperSkill.png TimeFire SuperSkill.png Gaoranger GaoRed 1 SuperSkill.png GaoRed 2 SuperSkill.png GaoBlue SuperSkill.png GaoSilver SuperSkill.png Gaoranger SuperSkill.png GaoKing SuperSkill.png Hurricaneger HurricaneRed SuperSkill.png Gouraiger SuperSkill.png Abaranger AbareRed SuperSkill.png AbareBlack SuperSkill.png AbareKiller SuperSkill.png Dekaranger DekaRed & Space Sheriff Gavan SuperSkill.png DekaYellow SWAT Mode SuperSkill.png DekaBreak SuperSkill.png Space Sheriff Gavan SuperSkill.png Dekaranger SuperSkill.png Magiranger MagiBlue SuperSkill.png Boukenger BoukenRed 1 SuperSkill.png BoukenRed 2 SuperSkill.png BoukenSilver SuperSkill.png Zubaan SuperSkill.png Gekiranger GekiRed SuperSkill.png SuperGekiRed SuperSkill.png GekiViolet SuperSkill.png Rio SuperSkill.png Mele SuperSkill.png Go-Onger Go-on Red SuperSkill.png Go-on Gold SuperSkill.png Shinkenger ShinkenRed SuperSkill.png ShinkenBlue SuperSkill.png Super ShinkenPink SuperSkill.png ShinkenGold SuperSkill.png Shinkenger SuperSkill.png Goseiger GoseiRed SuperSkill.png Super GoseiRed SuperSkill.png GoseiPink SuperSkill.png GoseiKnight SuperSkill.png Goseiger SuperSkill.png Gokaiger GokaiRed SuperSkill.png GokaiRed 2 SuperSkill.png GokaiBlue SuperSkill.png GokaiPink SuperSkill.png GokaiSilver SuperSkill.png GokaiSilver SuperSkill.png Gokaiger SuperSkill.png Damaras SuperSkill.png Basco ta Jolokia SuperSkill.png Go-Busters Kyoryuger ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger References Category:Sentai Video Games